


Breathe On Me

by genevievefugazi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genevievefugazi/pseuds/genevievefugazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not complicated, we're just syncopated. We can read each other's minds. One love united, Two bodies synchronising. Don't even need to touch me Baby, just...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe On Me

It all started when Molly wore a low cut top to work. 

Normally, Molly never wore anything baring just the slightest touch of cleavage but as Sherlock entered the lab that day, he clearly noticed just like the other things she'd done in the past to get his attention. 

"They're quite alarming, Miss Hooper but please do put them away. You mustn't have this place clueing in on your intentions..." he spoke. 

Molly turned a bit red and so did John. 

"I like those polka dot jumpers much more to be honest" he added. 

John looked over at Molly as her face dropped. The rest of the day was spent in silence aside from the usual John-Sherlock banter over the case they were solving. 

Back at 221b, today's awkwardness prompted John to ask the question: "Sherlock, have you ever had sex before?" 

Sherlock shot him a look "John, what made you think about even asking that absurd question?" 

"As a friend, i'm just curious. Today seemed rather--" 

"Daft. Rather daft." 

The next day, it was just John in the lab with Molly who went back to her quirky jumpers. 

"Molly, he's never had sex before..." John spoke like one of her girlfriends feeding her gossip.

"That's impossible, John. Look at him. He's so gorgeous and mysterious and--"  
"And too oblivious to the opposite sex." John smiled. 

Molly laughed a bit "Do you really believe that?" 

"I know it. I'm the one who dug up this information for you. My advice? Step out of your shell and make this exciting..." 

As John went to leave, Molly pondered on his advice. She was never "exciting" and felt awkward taking risks. 

Two nights later, Molly stopped by 221b to drop off some files. She found Sherlock sitting in his chair in his dressing robe sipping on tea probably deep in thought. 

"I photocopied several doccuments. Wasn't sure of which ones you wanted." She set the files beside him and prepared to leave. 

"Molly..." Sherlock called. 

She didn't turn around. She just froze in shock that he spoke her name. 

"Stay for a cuppa will you?" 

"Ssure" she stammered and sat down slowly in John's old chair as Sherlock fixed her a cup and handed it to her. 

The two sat in silence as she slowly sipped her tea and watched as Sherlock looked over the files she brought over. She didn't know if he was in a state of thought or anything but she really wanted to tend to the minor cut on his forehead that hid behind his curls. 

"Sherlock" she spoke. 

"Yes?" 

"Your forehead, its got a cut..." 

"Happened earlier today. Fell while chasing someone..." 

"Well let me help you" Molly got one of the napkins from the tea tray and spilled hot water over it. She went over to Sherlock and dabbed it over his forehead. 

Molly didn't see it but Sherlock's eyes were closed at the fact that she was breathing over his face. 

"Mmmm" Sherlock responded. 

Molly looked perplexed "No one ever tended to your injuries?" 

"Not that" Sherlock paused to enjoy more of that steady but nervous breath over his face "your breathing is quite comfortable..." 

Was he actually turned on?! Molly stopped dabbing his cut and paused shamefully on what she had just put upon him. 

"I should go" 

"No" Sherlock stood up and grabbed her hand "I'd like it if you'd stay a bit longer and continue with this". 

If any other man did this with her, Molly'd be screaming in terror but since this was Sherlock, she put her coat and scarf away ready for instructions of this wierd request. 

They ended up in the bedroom naked. Sherlock sprawled out on the bed as Molly began her exploration. He had wanted her to breathe all over him and she did just that. 

She started with the face and then down towards his neck and chest. Sherlock wove his hands in Molly's hair with every huff of breath she mustered. 

Sherlock's dick practically sprang to life as Molly's breath surrounded it. 

"Step out of your shell and make this exciting..." she heard John Watson's voice in her head. 

It caught Sherlock by surprise having his cock in Molly's mouth. The steady rhythm and perfect cock-to-mouth ratio. He looked down to see her with her eyes closed, hungry and paying a great amount of attention. It was that magic breath of hers that put him on the verge of cumming. 

"Molly..." he spoke like a soothing verse. 

She got on top of him and sunk herself down on his cock. Her thighs were like rebar as she rode him. Leaning back just a little bit to get more of him inside her. 

Sherlock held on to her thighs as he watched her breasts bounce up and down. 

Molly closed her eyes and met her hands with Sherlock's. She felt those eyes on her. Maybe studying her and deducing because his work never leaves him even though he's far from the multiple cases he's working on now. 

Molly sits back up and lets Sherlock's hand roam her breasts. Feel and observe. But she deduces he wants something else right now. 

Molly positions herself so that she's lying on his chest still riding him. She's breathing everywhere on him and he's going crazy. 

Sherlock comes inside her and she just falls apart on him. 

They lie like that for a bit until Sherlock decides to use the bathroom. Molly admires his rear end as he exits. 

When he comes back to bed, Molly knows how to get him to sleep. She breathes on the back of his neck til he's sound asleep. 

Molly looks at the ceiling after Sherlock has gone to sleep thinking about how this night will affect her future interactions with him.


End file.
